dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightcrawler vs M. Bison
Nightcrawler vs M. Bison 'is the beginning battle of ZombieSlayer23's Season 3 Battles, and the return of Zombie on this wiki. Description ''It’s a game of experiment or be experimented on between these two! In a battle between teleporting, cunning and non-pupiled fighters, who will prevail? Who do you want to win? Nightcrawler Bison FIGHT! It was a dark night at Happy Camp Middle School. The moon was glowing on the green grass as children were happily playing by a swing set. But this fun night was about to turn into something they would never, ever forget. A small blue creature hid in the grass, spectating the excitement. ???: You sure are quite the critter. You’re coming to my lab to…. Be sampled on. With a flash of pink the figure swatted the blue creature across the face, knocking him out of cover and leaping into the fire. But with a quick act, Nightcrawler teleported out of the air and right next to his new target. Nightcrawler managed to slam his blade into the hip of M. Bison, but the blade only went through Bison. ???: No sword can stop a god. You’re a fierce fighter, but you are coming with me. Bison got into battle stance, as did Nightcrawler. '''HERE WE GO! Bison swung his fist at Nightcrawler, but the mutant flung into the air long before the fist even came close to its target. Nightcrawler hurled his sword downwards at Bison, causing a mere distraction as Bison teleported through the sword. Nightcrawler proceeded to bring himself downwards on Bison, bashing him in the head with his claw. A mere scratch angered the villain. Bison landed a series of Low Kicks and High Punches on Nightcrawler before finishing the combo with a Knee Press Nightmare. Nightcrawler was launched backwards, crashing into a pillar nearby the school. The pillar crumbled and fell towards the mutant, but with a quick action Nightcrawler teleported safely ahead of the pillar, but not safely away from Bison. Bison took action and jammed his fist into Nightcrawler’s gut, nearly sending the mutant into the air, but with a quick swipe of his hand, Bison grabbed Nightcrawler by the ground and piled him into the ground. But this didn’t affect Nightcrawler too badly. The mutant just quickly teleported once more and kicked Bison in the gut, temporarily stunning the supervillain. This gave Nightcrawler the chance to finally land a shot with his sword, impaling Bison right in the chest. Bison gave a faint grunt before teleporting upwards and slamming his feet into the ground, getting Nightcrawler off of his feet. Proceeding with a simple grab of the head, Bison put all of his might into pushing against Nightcrawler’s skull. Nightcrawler gasped for air, but the pressure was too much. Bison: Rat. Maybe you aren’t even worth going into the lab. Nightcrawler: And you deserve getting pummeled! Nightcrawer teleported once more, right behind Bison. He landed a series of heavy punches into Bison’s throat, granting a weakness against Bison. Bison: Punches can’t stop me! Nightcrawler: But this can! Nightcrawler quickly grabbed Bison's clothing and teleported, picturing a big castle. Before he knew it, he was teleporting with Bison in his grasp. He quickly dropped Bison as he was in the mysterious black tunnel of teleportation, Bison dropped into the abyss. Nightcrawler: That was the end. Nightcrawler had teleported to the big castle and regained his breath. He heard a faint noise of something floating, and as he turned around Bison had appeared in his phasing form. He quickly dropped to the ground, stopping the phase. Bison: Another failed attempt. Bison jammed his hand into Nightcrawler's throat, shocking the mutant. Bison: You're going to have to go through hell and back to stop me. Before Nightcrawler even knew it, with a simple snap of Bison’s finger, there wasn’t just one Bison, but there was multiple. Nightcrawler slowly grabbed his sword and threw it at one of the Bison’s, causing the clone to disappear. But as Nightcrawler rushed to grab his sword, the multiple clones of Bison grabbed a hold of Nightcrawler and started spinning into the air, dragging Nightcrawler along with him. It was about 40 feet above ground when all of the villains chuckled and dropped Nightcrawler from there grasp. Bison’s: Worm. Nightcrawler, slowly fainting from the pressure of the wind, used the last of his power to teleport out of the air and onto the ground, safely. Nightcrawler panted heavily, slowly regaining his breath. But before he could reach for his sword, a firm hand squeezed against the back of his neck. Bison: You’re stronger than I thought. But fools in this world with worthless powers deserve to die. Nightcrawler: You’ll never accomplish…. What you’re trying to….. Achieve…. Bison: Words have consequences. A clone of Bison grabbed Nightcrawler by the head and threw him intoa wall of the castle, causing the pillar to nearly squash Nightcrawler, but the mutant rolled out of the way. But Bison was ready, he quickly grabbed Nightcrawler by the legs and swung him right through a window, right into the grasp of another clone of Bison. By this point Nightcrawler had pieces of sharp glass cutting into his skin, blood dripping from his wounds. The clone of Bison quickly dropped Nightcrawler into the ground. The real Bison phased through the wall and chuckled. He then grabbed Nightcrawler by the head, and the power of Shadaloo poured inside Nightcrawler’s head. The mutant’s eyes rolled backwards before he dropped to the ground. He didn’t even move, his hands as still as a rock. Bison: Waste of my time. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... M. Bison! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Marvel VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:'Disney VS Capcom' themed DBXs